martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Carefree Island
Carefree Island is a quasi-Holy Land level sect of the Divine Realm. At the main continent of True Martial World, the Island Master of Carefree Island could be called someone that ruled over their own considerable dominion. The sea area that Carefree Island is located in is named the Red Desolate Sea. Introduction Far above the seas of True Martial World’s primary world, looking down, one could see vast and surging waves of mist with countless islands scattered all throughout. These islands came in various sizes. The smaller ones were a few dozen miles wide, and the larger ones were tens of thousands of miles wide, no smaller than a continent. There was a particularly large cluster of islands; this cluster of islands was a quasi-Holy Land sect called Carefree Island. The main island of Carefree Island was tens of thousands of miles wide, and there were also 36 branch islands. In this regard, it was similar to the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s 72 branch palaces. However, Carefree Island’s overall power was far worse than the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s. One was a peak Holy Land whereas the other one was a quasi-Holy Land. According to how sects were divided in the Sky Spill Continent, a Divine Realm Holy Land would be considered a ninth-grade sect. But, Carefree Island was only an eighth-grade sect. In other words, Carefree Island was two grades higher than the Demon God Imperial Palace of the past. Demon God Imperial Palace had taken Divine Sea realm powerhouses as Elders, whereas Carefree Island took Divine Lord powerhouses as Elders. But in the Ancient Phoenix Clan, Divine Lord realm powerhouses could only serve as branch palace Elders. Mortals The total area of the main island was larger than the other 36 branch islands combined. Besides Carefree Palace, there were also a massive number of common mortals living on this island. These mortals were similar to Phoenix Cry Palace’s mortal disciples. They began training since childhood, and their training conditions were also quite good. The most excellent amongst them would be chosen to enter Carefree Palace. Background Verdant Feather Holy Lands Although the Verdant Feather Holy Lands met great calamity in the past, they actually didn’t completely fall apart. There were still some factions that were left behind. This is also due to the planning of Mo Eversnow's grandfather; even Tian Mingzi doesn’t know if it. When the Verdant Feathers World King was on his deathbed, he revealed all of this to Mo Eversnow. The majority of the wealth was taken away by her aunty, Mo Riverbliss so that she could integrate it into an influence somewhere. That influence had slowly developed upwards into a quasi holy land with many Divine Lord masters. This influence should have completely cut off contact with the Verdant Feather Holy Lands, otherwise Tian Mingzi would have already eliminated them. Mo Riverbliss had allowed Carefree Island to freely grow for 50,000 years. Through all of the previous and current high level figures of Carefree Island, no one had ever known of Mo Riverbliss’ existence besides the Island Masters. Plot After a turn of events, White Mirrorjade was beaten to a pulp by Lin Ming and was used as 'evidence' that would brand him as a traitor. This had escalated the tension between the two parties. When everything had spiralled out of control, Mu Shuitian had appeared. She had refuted White Brook over and over again. They soon realized that they were in the palms of Mo Riverbliss' hands. Afterwards, all of the elders and people present was placed with a life vow for 300 years that they would keep the massive secret that is Mo Riverbliss a secret. There were many people of Carefree Island that weren’t too satisfied with this sudden overlord Mo Riverbliss who had popped up out of nowhere. As soon as she appeared, her first words were a bunch of fantastical and improbable possibilities as she unfolded her so-called ‘grand plan’. Then, she took away the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree and now even passed out such a bizarre order. She wanted 12 Divine Lord realm Elders to help serve as Protectors for an Eightfall junior attacking Ninefall. Members Carefree Island’s Masters * Mo Riverbliss - Secret Grand Elder * Xiao Skywhite - Island Master Council of Elders * White Brook - First Highest Elder * Elder Liu - Second Highest Elder ** He was once a Vice Island Master, but in terms of strength and status, they were worse than White Brook. ** Oldest of the Highest Elders. * Elder Zhou - Third Highest Elder ** He was once a Vice Island Master, but in terms of strength and status, they were worse than White Brook. ** Elder Zhou and White Brook have always been very close to each other. * Xiao Haogan - Great Elder Disciples * White Mirrorjade * Ye Rosewater - late Divine Sea cultivation * Liu Yun - His talent was quite good, just a bit worse than Ye Rosewater and White Mirrorjade’s. * Xiao Raingem Clans The White Family and the Xiao Family were the two most respected families of Carefree Island. Although the two were inextricably linked in countless ways, they also competed with each other. Xiao Family The Xiao Family is the number one clan out all the other subsidiaries, the reason is that the current and former Island Masters are members of this clan. Furthermore, they are inextricably linked with the true founder of this small sect. * Xiao Skywhite * Former Island Master White Family The White Family is one of most prominent factions of Carefree Island, only second to the Xiao Family. This is because one of the Highest Elders of the sect was a member of the clan and even one of the chief disciples was a member * White Mirrorjade * White Brook Liu Family The Liu Family is also a powerful clan in the sect, with one of the Highest Elders as a member. There are also outstanding disciples in this clan that are noteworthy. * Liu Yun * Elder Liu Treasures Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree The Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree was Carefree Island’s most precious divine object, without anything else even coming close. It was a treasure used to stabilize Carefree Palace’s destiny. Moreover, the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree would produce ten fruits every 1000 years. These fruits would be plucked and made into wine using a special technique. This wine would be rewarded to the sect’s most outstanding disciples. The Ten Severing Fruit Wine was extremely valuable. Without them, there might have been disciples that would never have broken into the Divine Lord realm. Carefree Palace Carefree Palace itself was an extremely high grade spirit artifact. It was offensive and defensive; a natural war fortress that resisted the world. If the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree was related to the destiny of Carefree Island, then Carefree Palace was the foundation with which Carefree Island was able to remain a sect. If Carefree Island didn’t have the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree, they would only have less resources and would be hindered in their future development, making it hopeless for them to become a Holy Land. But without Carefree Palace, Carefree Island’s defensive power would plummet to a far lower level. At this time, if Splintersoul Mountain and the Occult Bone Clan were to join forces and attack Carefree Island, then Carefree Island might even be totally obliterated! Not just that, but the deep time-space locations within Carefree Palace were the best places to cultivate in all of Carefree Island. All of Carefree Island’s Elders and their most amazing direct disciples would enter seclusion here. If they didn’t have Carefree Palace, then the losses to Carefree Island would be even greater than losing the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree. It was also because of this reason that since ancient times, only the Island Master’s symbol was able to operate Carefree Palace. However, Carefree Palace was Mo Riverbliss' spirit artifact to begin with. She had placed it at Carefree Island to serve as the foundation for Carefree Island to remain a sect. But, absolute dominion of Carefree Palace has always remained in her hands. All of the Island Masters have only been allowed to use it. Simulation Mystic Realm The simulation mystic realm that White Mirrorjade spoke of was less than 10 miles away from Carefree Pavilion. Carefree Island spent a great deal of energy and resources in constructing this simulation mystic realm. There were a massive number of array formations as well as aggressive puppets and vicious beasts. It was able to copy the situation inside the divergent mystic realm to the closest degree so that disciples could gain experience. There were countless risks and dangers within a divergent mystic realm and people often lost their lives exploring them; they weren’t games for kids. Carefree Island had done their best to reproduce a mystic realm to its greatest degree. But no matter how lifelike an array formation was, there would inevitably be differences between it and a true environment. Carefree Island had prepared true battle puppets for this reason. In Carefree Island’s simulation mystic realm, one wasn’t able to withdraw of their own initiative. Only when one was seriously injured or had lost the majority of their combat efficiency would they be sent out. This was to cut off all paths of retreat for the disciples and force them to their limits. After all, in a true divergent mystic realm, there was only life or death. Assets Whether it was Carefree Island or the Verdant Feather Holy Lands, 99% of their wealth was actually in fixed assets that couldn’t easily be moved. For instance, immortal palaces, array formations, spirit artifacts, medicine gardens, all sorts of heavenly materials, and so forth. These influences didn’t have much liquid capital. For instance, taking Carefree Island as an example, the Carefree Palace that Mo Riverbliss had left behind accounted for 80-90% of the entire sect’s wealth! If these influences wished to sell these fixed assets for violet sun stones and crimson sun pills, they would be able to gather a monumental amount of wealth in a relatively short period of time. Moreover, before the Verdant Feather Holy Lands had been destroyed in the past, Mo Eversnow had only carried off with her a tiny portion of the wealth, and most that was Mo Eversnow’s own collection to begin with. If this 500 billion was compared with the total wealth of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands in the past, it would simply be a drop of water in a vast ocean!Chapter 1155 – Boundless World Pill Red Desolate Mystic Realm This was a large transmission event that required tens of billions of violet sun stones. As for the four God Beast Clans, it only cost them a few billion violet sun stones when they sent their disciples to the God Beast Mystic Realm smelting trial. Of course, the four God Beast Clans only did so to help temper their disciples, giving them more experience, and allowing them to seek their own lucky chances in the God Beast Mystic Realm. To them, violet sun stones were only considered an investment into their junior disciples. The payoff would only be seen in the future. As for Carefree Island, they went to gather resources for their sect; this mission involved the livelihood of their sect’s future. It wasn’t a mission to help train their junior disciples. Moreover, as long as they weren’t robbed, then the greater their investment, the more profit there would be. The two instances naturally couldn’t be compared. Trivia * Keepsake- Mo Eversnow’s Riverbliss Jadeheart. * The disciples of Carefree Island studied the Wood Laws. * The main island of Carefree Island was tens of thousands of miles wide, and there were also 36 branch islands. In this regard, it was similar to the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s 72 branch palaces. However, Carefree Island’s overall power was far worse than the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s. One was a peak Holy Land whereas the other one was a quasi-Holy Land. References Category:Sect Category:Verdant Feather Holy Lands Category:Divine Realm Category:Good Fortune Great World Category:Red Desolate Sea